


Welcome Brave Heroes

by DragonGirl642



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Luke's luscious hair saves the day, Potatoes, fire water earth and air elements we fiiiggghhhttt, multiple OCs - Freeform, multiple movie references if you squint, unifanficchallenge2021, welcome to the multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl642/pseuds/DragonGirl642
Summary: Sam and Luke wake up, confined in a room, with a voice telling them that they have been pulled from their worlds to compete in a complex, multiple-rounded contest/deathmatch to determine who is most suited to become a dying worlds saviour. A new friendship is forged through the bonds of food and fighting.
Kudos: 2





	Welcome Brave Heroes

**Title:**

Welcome Brave Heroes

**Characters:**

Samwise Gamgee & Luke Skywalker

**Scenario Prompt:**

Characters A and B wake up trapped in a room with a locked door.

**Dialogue prompts:**

“Just keep swimming” & “Well, we can’t all come and go by bubble!”

**Summary:**

Sam and Luke wake up, confined in a room, with a voice telling them that they have been pulled from their worlds to compete in a complex, multiple-rounded contest/deathmatch to determine who is most suited to become a dying worlds saviour. A new friendship is forged through the bonds of food and fighting.

 **Words:** 2901

The last thing Samwise Gamgee remembered was pulling some spuds from his garden for dinner, a bright flash of violet light followed by the feeling of all the air being squeezed out of him, and hearing Rosie calling his name. Now he’s lying on under a thin cotton sheet on a firm mattress in a room he doesn’t recognise.

A bright light beams from the middle of the ceiling. Pale blank slates line the walls and ceilings, he knocks against them and the dull thunk reminds him of the ceramic slates used on the roofs in Bree. Noticing a streak of dirt brushed across his fingers, Sam sits up, the sheet slipping from around his shoulders. He is still dressed in his gardening clothes, clumps of clay-like soil clinging to his apron and hands, pockets heavy with spuds.

There is a man on another bunk on the opposite side of the room. Soft blond curls framing his face, instantly reminding Sam of his own daughter’s golden locks. Having some knowledge of the aging process of the race of man, he knew this was a man and not a boy, even if his youthful features would brand him a child by Hobbit standards. He’s sitting cross-legged with his hands resting loosely on his knees, eye’s closed and breathing relaxed. Sleek black cloth covers his limbs, only the shine of silver at his waist breaking the colour.

“You’re awake.” He opens his eyes and grins, holding out his hand, “I’m Luke Skywalker. Do you know where we are?”

Sam wipes most of the dirt on his hand onto his apron, looking Luke up and down sceptically, before seeming to decide he’s harmless and accepting the handshake.

“No…I don’t. Neither do you I’m guessing.”

Luke shakes his head and gestures to the lumps in Sam’s dirt trailing apron. “What are those?”

Sam pulls out two potatoes and waves them. “Potatoes. You do know about potatoes, right? Mash’em, boil’em,” he pauses, “wait I’ve done this before.”

Luke nods slowly, “I’ve had chips before but, why do they look like that.”

“They’re fresh. I was harvesting them when that light appeared and pulled me here.”

Luke nods, “we should eat, might be here a while.”

“We can’t just…” Sam abruptly stops when the potato floats from his hands and straight into Luke’s outstretched one.

Before Sam can protest, the man promptly bites into it and recoils sharply at the bitter taste and hard texture.

“Wah…that’s not…potato.” Luke splutters and pulls clumps of soil from his tongue.

“You’re not supposed to eat it raw.” Sam gets up and swipes the potato from the spot on the other bed when Luke drops it. “Bad luck to waste food.” He examines the potato critically before brushing it off and tucking it back into his apron pocket. He looks at the now forlorn man. “Are you a wizard?”

Luke finishes brushing dirt off his face. “What?”

“You know, a wizard.” Sam makes a wiggly motion with his fingers in the air. “That was magic, right?”

“Magic,” Luke furrows his brows, “no? I’m a Jedi.”

“What’s a Jedi?”

“The Jedi are intergalactic peacekeepers, tasked with keeping the balance in the force.”

Sam nods slowly before shaking his head. “What does intergalactic mean?”

“Intergalactic? It’s space.” Luke tilts his head at Sam’s look of confusion. “You know about space, right? Beyond the sky, there’s stars and other planets. Like the sun.”

“So, you’re saying, the sun doesn’t float in the sky, but instead is beyond it.” Sam crosses his arms. “Sounds like wizard nonsense to me.”

_Good morning contestants!_ A cheery voice blares from the corners of the room, startling the two _. This universe is under threat._ _As heroes in your own universes,_ _you lucky few have been chosen to compete for the honour of becoming our hero._

The door retracts into the ceiling, revealing a blank whitewashed corridor leading into darkness. A small light at the end accompanies the whistle of wind…an opening.

Sam looks down the corridor before looking at Luke, once more taking in his thin lanky form. “Well then Space Wizard, if there’s a fight, stay close to me.”

Luke almost stumbles and catches himself. “I can probably fight better than you, you know.”

Sam squints. “Alright. But when we get out of here. I’ll make you a proper meal, you need feeding.”

Luke perks up at the mention of food and chuckles as he follows the Hobbit, before plucking at his clothes frowning. Sam creeps ahead of him into the hallway, even though he is still reaching out through the force, for a second, the Hobbit’s presence appears to disappear completely.

A round arena greets the two. Intricate patterns carved into the blindingly white walls and floor. Other contestants enter the arena through doors lining the sides. People and creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colours flow into the space. Some are armed, others are not. A variety of colours and garments adorn these individuals, from multiple cultures and professions. Some of them appear to have been caught in a state of rest or midway through getting dressed, three unfortunate individuals are wrapped in the same type of sheet Sam and Luke had woken up covered by.

From the door to the left of the one Sam and Luke had exited, emerges a tall woman in a shimmering suit with glittery wings and a large six-legged panther-like creature. She has a tight grip on the scruff on the creature’s neck, straining against it trying to pull away from her.

Spotting them, Luke pipes up, “maybe I can help,” and strides over. He extends a hand towards the animal and closes his eyes. The woman looks about to protest, when suddenly the panther slows its struggles.

Luke opens his eyes. “That’s it. Everything’s okay.” He kneels beside it and reaches out a hand for it to sniff. It slowly accepts the stokes and buts his hand harder. Luke looks up at the woman. “If you stroke him, he should behave himself now.”

The woman strokes the panther and grins at Luke. “Thank you. Animal talent, right?”

Luke shrugs.

Sam edges closer to the animal, “it’s a big cat,” he golds out his hand and it sniffs the dirt on his fingers, experimentally licking some off before sneezing. “It’s quite cute once you get past the teeth.”

The woman laughs and holds out her hand. “I’m Aisha. Who might you two be exactly?”

“Samwise Gamgee, my lady.” Sam bows and gestures at Luke. “This is the wizard, Luke Skywalker.”

“He means Jedi.” Luke shakes her hand, and she nods.

“What’s a Jedi?”

Sam starts laughing at her question as Luke seems to deflate slightly.

The other’s around the arena have followed a similar pattern to the four. Gathering in groups and introducing themselves. Information is exchanged and alliances made. Whispered theories of where they are, whirls around the arena.

Suddenly the mood is broken by another announcement, echoing from more hidden speakers. 

_The competition will take place in this arena, within the last shining light on the edge of the dimensional void, **The First Star**. The room you are in is one of a multitude, exciting challenges await you today. _They clear their throats _. Let me explain the rules. This is a game of doubles, those you woke up with have been placed as your partner. Of course, you may change partners if you wish, but we wouldn’t recommend it._ A snickering sound is heard, then sharply cut off.

A new voice carries on the announcement. _You heroes will face three rounds to determine who will receive the honour of combatting the darkness to save the universe of A’tiallia (Ah-tee-ah-lee-ah)._ A podium slides out of the wall and descends from above. A figure draped in shining satin with a smooth featureless mask stands on it. Two others in similar garb stand behind them. _Failure (or death) will result in disqualification, you will be returned (alive) to your own universe at the time when you left, but beware,” t_ he presenter spins on their podium, “ _failure does not go unpunished. You will be going home bearing the scars of your battle here,_ _however severe they may be_.”

Silence meets this announcement. A few contestants in the arena grumble among themselves. A few of the armed ones, slowly raise their weapons to point at the presenter.

The presenter sighs and throws their arms wide. _Look on the bright side. Where there is punishment, there must also be reward. A gift will be granted to all those who successfully complete two rounds. Not only that but…a wish. Any wish you desire will be granted to those who win the overall competition._ _Now, for the first round…Survive the four elements!_

The floor splits into sections, light spilling through the cracks.

Sam groans when he sees the magma boiling below, “not again.”

The sections begin turning on magnetised beams like a series of spit roasts. A few unfortunate contestants who were close to the edges slip and fall through; their flailing is cut short when they meet the burning rock below, the magma envelopes them, and they quickly dissolve in a flash of light.

_Four contestants disqualified._

The presenter’s podium slides back into the wall, the blank-faced passengers already turning to talk among themselves. The doors the contestants entered though close, even as others open higher up, ledges and stair sliding out of the walls under neath them.

There’s a mad scramble as the remaining inhabitants of the arena dash for the edges. Running, leaping, swinging, flying, and crawling over the moving platforms.

“I’d carry you if I could, but my hands are full.” Aisha turns to her big-cat companion and raises her hand, “aqua sphere,” a bubble forms around them both. “Good luck.” They float to one of the ledges around the ring and disappear through the door.

“Can you do that?”

Luke shakes his head.

Sam sighs, “well, we can’t all come and go by Bubble.”

Circular panels open in the floors and walls and begin spraying flames.

“On your left.” Luke grabs Sam and leaps to the side, just as the panel by his feet opens up, the jet of flame narrowly missing their toes.

“We have to get to a door.” Luke hefts Sam onto his back, the Hobbit spluttering in protest but holding on regardless.

“Mister Luke I can walk just fine…” Suddenly a crushing force surrounds them, holding his body rigid, Sam can’t breathe, his words cut off into silence. 

Luke begins to run and the floor blurs. Suddenly the two are airborne, arcing up and over a rift in the floor. A few more bounds across steps and a new doorway greets the two, leading into another blank hallway. Collapsing through it, the pressure disappears and Sam slides from Luke’s back.

Sam is stunned for a moment, gasping for breath he clambers to his feet. “What was that!?”

Luke leans against the wall, panting, beads of sweat on his brow. “You’re…heavier than you…look.”

“You didn’t answer my…” Sam’s next word is cut off by the doorway they had come through suddenly sealing, plunging them into darkness. A light at the end of the hallway appears as another door opens, in tandem with a strip of blue light suddenly illuminating Luke and Sam. Sam eyes the glowing blade as it wavers in Luke’s hands as he examines the hallway.

The two-finish catching their breath and nod to the other. At the end of the hallway is a large, long hall.

“So, we just swim?”

Sam frowns and shakes his head, “I can’t swim.”

Luke looks apprehensive. “I’m not that great either.” He suddenly perks up, “I’ll use the force to propel us, we’ll be fine,” he throws Sam a thumbs up.

“We’ll be going against the current and look” Sam points towards the darker shades by the ledges and the slight eddies sucking at the walls, “looks like there’s an undertow on the left. The late master Drogo Baggins drowned after he was dragged two leagues downstream by an undertow.”

“Then we’ll swim on the right.” With those words Luke grabs Sam’s hand and jumps into the water, dragging the hobbit behind him.

They make it halfway before a new announcement sounds above them.

 _Candidates have chosen right-side of the waterway. Releasing Minor Kraken._ A klaxon sound merges with the sound of splashing as something is released from the ceiling and drops into the water behind them.

The two look back, only to see a large red blur streaming towards them through the water. Luke treads water before spinning back to face the Kraken.

Sam stops, “where are you going!”

Just keep swimming!” Luke pushes his hand towards Sam and suddenly he is almost skimming across the water to the end of the hall. Losing momentum as he nears the ladder and sinking just short of it. Water rushes around him and up his nose, blindly he fumbles for the ladder. He clambers up while spitting out water and coughing. He pulls himself onto the ledge at the top, rolling over onto his back. Turning his head, he can see Luke holding the blade once more, striking at the red mass in the water.

As the blade contacts a limb it recoils. Luke turns and pulls on the force, the water around him boiling as he shoots forward, the Kraken hot on his heels. Reaching the ladder, he shoots out of the water and lands halfway.

Fishing a handful of spuds from his pocket, Sam climbs to his feet and takes aim. Watching the Kraken haul itself after Luke up the ladder.

Samwise Gamgee would never brag, but he has excellent aim, his little Elanor could be easily entertained by her father throwing spuds from one end of the room, or through the window, into a bowl in the kitchen.

Just as Luke reaches the top, he releases a volley, aiming for the large milky eye of the beast.

Direct hit!

It screeches as he releases spud after spud. Eventually dropping back into the water.

Luke grabs his arm, and they sprint through the doorway, only to halt as they are met with a blast of chilly wind. The next room is taller than the previous one was long. A tunnel stretching straight up, rimmed with icicles and swirling wind. Large turbines set into the walls continually send snowflakes into the air. A thin layer of ice and snow crackles under their feet. The water dripping from the two contestants crystalises as it hits the frozen ground.

A platform juts out from the ice near the top of the tunnel. In the centre a large chain stretches from the ceiling above to a long handle attached to the ground by a hook.

Sam hops from foot to foot when his bare soles touch the cold floor, Luke shivering besides him.

An angry screech sounds behind them.

“I think we have to---to ride that…at up to the top.” Luke forces the sentence out through chattering teeth and quickly jogs forward to the handle. Sam nods and follows.

They both grasp the slick wooden handle and unhook it. When it is released, it immediately begins to rise. The two men hang on for dear life and ride the chain in silence, the cold sapping at their strength. The water in their clothing begins to freeze, icicles forming on their limbs. Luke’s teeth chatter loudly, and Sam’s legs shake.

The hobbit squeezes his eyes shut lest he look down at the ground getting further away. It is when they are over halfway up, that he opens them again as Luke’s chattering slows. He hisses the man’s name at what he sees, Luke is pale, lips blue and lashes dusted with frost, knuckles raw and cracking. His hands begin to loosen as his head starts to dip.

“Luke, wake up!” Sam goes unheard and Luke begins to slip. Quickly Sam grasps a fistful of Luke’s top, grunting at the sudden strain of the extra weight. “Now…who’s…heavy.”

The chain sways, but otherwise continues its ascent unhindered.

Sam closes his eyes and prays; he prays to the image of his wife and his daughter; he prays he will not return to them a broken thing.

Finally, the platform comes into view. The misty breath from the two men clings to Sam’s vision, but he sees the doorway set into the side of the tunnel and the platform that promises safety.

Tightening his grip on Luke, Sam swings his legs forwards and backwards. Knuckles white from the effort of holding onto the bar. With herculean effort, he unclasps his fingers at the top of their swing.

Flinging them both over to the platform, Sam collapses on top of Luke. His eyes begin to close, until he coughs as he breaths in one of the man’s curls. Spluttering he flings himself away and struggles to his feet. 

Grabbing Luke’s wrists, he begins to drag him through the next doorway. The blast of heat coming from the opening encouraging him onward.

“Come on mister Luke.” He pulls him another inch. “Almost there.”

Sam’s steps grow shaky and he stumbles on the other side of the threshold, down onto soft grass, heated air surrounding them.

The frost covering the two melts, steam twists above them.

Luke shifts.

_Congratulations contestants 246 and 247. You have passed the Round One._


End file.
